Pillow Talk
by ElfNight
Summary: 1 small safehouse PLUS 1 dragon talking in his sleep EQUALS 02 having a lot of fun! SLASH! 2x5
1. Day One & Night One

**PILLOW TALK**

**DISCLAIMER**: I only stalk them, I don't own them.

**WARNINGS**: For language and Fluff! Evil fluff! And sap, too... and maybe a lemon if I decide to write one.

**SUMMARY**: 1 small safehouse + 1 dragon talking in his sleep = 02 having a lot of fun! Another three-part 'cookie' fic - ^_^

.

.

.

**DAY 1**

"What do you _mean_, we have to share?!"

Wufei looked up from unlacing his boots to see Duo staring at Heero like he'd grown another head.

"Exactly what I said, baka. This place has one bedroom and a fold-out couch. We have to share."

Wufei looked over at Trowa to gauge his reaction. The tallest Pilot didn't look concerned at all - he was busy putting a teakettle on the tiny stove and rummaging around for tea or coffee. Slightly puzzled, Wufei looked back at Duo and Heero, who were glaring at each other. He didn't much care for the idea of sharing, but Duo's obviously _bad_ reaction to it was confusing. Wufei would have thought he'd be _thrilled_ to share with Yuy.

He didn't _look_ thrilled.

"So, who's with you?" Duo sighed. "I guess you wanna sleep with Tro-man, huh?"

Huh? Wufei's dark head shot up again. Why would Heero want to sleep with Trowa?

And why were they both blushing?

He blinked rapidly. Well - _that_ was certainly unexpected. If Trowa had been with anyone, Wufei would have thought he'd be with Quatre, not Heero. And Duo always acted like he worshiped the ground Heero walked on - how did he feel about this?

Well, there was certainly no anger or sadness in Duo's eyes - only a wicked sort of glee. "Look, we've shocked poor 'Fei. What's the matter, Wu, didn't expect them to fall for guys? or each other?"

Wufei managed to wipe the surprise off his face before turning back to the knotted laces on his heavy combat boots. "It's none of my business," he said quietly, picking at a particularly stubborn knot. It had been a long, hard, dirty mission; he just wanted to get out of these clothes, take a shower, and sleep for about a week.

In the same bed as Maxwell...

Well, _that_ was going to be a bitch. He swallowed hard and tried to keep his attention on his boot, to not glance at the other Pilot.

Sleeping in the same cell, or in the same room had been bad enough - sometimes sleeping in the same _house_ had been more than he could handle, and he'd slipped out to spend the night in the woods or in Nataku.

Or, if he was lucky and the current safehouse had a balcony, he would sleep there.

This house had no balcony.

There were no woods.

Nataku was about twenty miles away.

Damn...

It wasn't that he found the braided Pilot as annoying as he pretended - far from it, in fact.

Getting irritated with Duo was just one of his masks.

The one he clung to more desperately than any other.

And he had no idea how he was going to hold onto it when he was sleeping in the... same... bed...

Better change the subject of his thoughts - passing out wouldn't be the best idea right now.

He went back to struggling with knots.

*

*

*

Dinner was pretty quiet.

Trowa and Heero didn't talk much, anyway, and Duo was too busy eating to chatter like he usually did. Wufei, of course, was too worried to talk - not that he was much more talkative than 01 or 03, but he would usually reply to Duo's babbling. It would have been bad manners not to; even though his replies were sarcastic, his training was too deeply ingrained to allow him to be really rude.

Right now, he probably wouldn't have replied anyway - he was trying his hardest not to think about Duo.

So he was concentrating on the only other subject at hand - the sudden relationship between Heero and Trowa.

Now that Duo had dragged it out in the open, he could see a dozen little signs that he had missed before. The way one watched while the other was doing something, the swift, almost unseen touches to a shoulder or knee, the way they would stay in the same room even if they were doing something completely different.

He should have seen it before - where were his observation skills?

Ah, well, it didn't _really_ surprise him that he'd missed this. Being raised the way he had, his knowledge of people and relationships would fit in a thimble.

With room to spare.

"Wu-man, quit staring at the wall and _eat_. You're makin' me nervous!"

Wufei jerked his attention back to the table and automatically glared at Duo.

The braided Pilot just grinned and took a huge bite of his food, chewing slowly and carefully as he stared at the Chinese boy.

Wufei scowled and started eating. He could take a hint.

Even a Duo Maxwell style sledgehammer hint.

.

.

.

**NIGHT 1**

Duo sighed as he finished changing into his pajamas and crawled into bed. This was going to be _hell_ - really fun, arousing hell, but definitely hell.

He'd never dreamed he'd be sharing a bed with Chang Wufei.

Heero was such a dead man. He should have never told him he had a crush on the Chinese boy. Hee-chan had probably picked this safehouse deliberately when he found Quatre had been assigned a different mission.

He'd have to come up with a _stellar_ prank to pay his friend back.

Because there was no way Heero's little plan was going to work out. Wufei wasn't interested in him. As far as he could tell, Wufei wasn't interested in sex, let alone sex with other guys! And as for falling in love - forget about it!

Wufei probably thought that was weak.

Duo sighed again and rolled onto his back, staring at the ceiling. He'd never met anyone as uptight as Wufei - so strict and formal about _every_ little thing! Of course, that was the way his culture was - Quatre had explained it to him once when he was complaining about the other Pilot. Still, it didn't excuse the face that Wufei acted like he had a permanent stick up his ass.

Duo could think of much nicer things to do with that same pretty little backside.

Which probably wasn't the best thing to think about right now - he could explain away a morning erection, but having one at ten o'clock at night? And Wufei would never accept the excuse of teenage hormones - he probably didn't even _have_ hormones.

How depressing - something that pretty and he'd never get to play with it.

Of course, he wanted more than just some fun - he wanted to cuddle the boy all night long, wake up with him in his arms, finish this damn war so they could be together, so they could grow old together and die on the same day.

Too bad he'd never get any of that.

The bedroom door opened, and Wufei slipped inside. He was wearing loose cotton pants and a looser t-shirt; Duo had never seen him in anything but his traditional Chinese clothes and the sight made his libido go through the roof. He had to roll onto his side quickly before Wufei noticed the bulge under the covers.

"Night, 'Fei! Sleep tight!" he said quickly, and shut his eyes.

He waited, expecting something like he got when he used to share with Heero; rules about which side of the bed he could have, how much he was allowed to move, or that if he snored, he would be shot.

But Wufei just lay down and pulled the quilt over himself, giving the other boy a calm, polite, "Goodnight, Maxwell."

Duo didn't know whether to relax or scream.

*

*

*

He lay staring up at the ceiling, noticing fuzzily that it was still dark and wondering what the hell had woke him up?!

A very soft murmur sounded beside of him, and he realized that was the noise that had startled him out of sleep.

He rolled onto his side, propping his chin on his hand, and gazed at the still-sleeping boy next to him. Wufei looked utterly relaxed, his face smooth and open, wisps of hair escaping from his ponytail to drift like shadows on his skin.

Duo gave a quick thought to kissing him, but was distracted when Wufei whispered something in Chinese.

"'Fei? Hey, Wufei... what did you say?"

Wufei frowned; Duo was afraid he would wake up and held perfectly still. But the onyx eyes didn't open. Wufei just sighed and repeated himself. "I don't like the bran muffins."

Duo grinned. "So, what kind _do_ you like?" he asked, never expecting an answer.

He got one, anyway. "Blueberry. I like the blueberry ones..." Wufei trailed off.

Duo stared at him. Oh _gods_ - Wufei talked in his sleep! Really talked, not just random words from his dreams. Oh, this was priceless!

"Hey, Wufei..." best not to call him by a nickname, it might wake him up. "When's your birthday?" _That_ was something he and Quatre had been trying to find out for months, only to receive scowls and glares as their answer.

"December..." Wufei whispered.

'_Oh, man!_' Duo beamed. No wonder Wufei wouldn't tell them - that made him the youngest! The baby! And they had thought it was Quatre! Not that Duo knew his own true birthday, of course, but Sister Helen had given him one in March and he stuck to it... er, religiously.

He frowned thoughtfully, resisting the urge to reach out and brush the strands of hair out of Wufei's face. As much as he'd dreamed about touching that hair, he didn't want to risk waking the other boy up.

He started plotting about what he could do with the information he had gained, instead.

A smug smile twitched at his lips - he could definitely freak Wufei and the others out. And he knew exactly how to do it... with, perhaps, one more question.

"Hey, Wufei... what kind of underwear do you wear?" he whispered, and waited breathlessly for the answer.

"What underwear?" Wufei grumbled, and rolled onto his side.

Duo decided it would be best to quit for the night.

If there was no way he could explain the erection he'd had earlier, there was _definitely_ no way to explain the nosebleed he had now....


	2. Day Two & Night Two

**DAY 2**

Wufei sighed as he picked at his breakfast. He felt oddly tired, like he'd dreamed all night, but he didn't remember any dreams. He'd opened his eyes at the usual time and got up to do his katas, leaving Duo curled up in a ball under most of the bed covers.

He'd forcibly restrained himself from just standing and staring at the boy. Duo was too kawaii for his own good.

_Definitely_ too kawaii for Wufei's peace of mind!

So he'd escaped, and meditated for a long time, done his katas, and now he was staring at a bowl of plain oatmeal, wishing he didn't have to eat healthy food for once. For some strange reason, he was craving muffins.

The door crashed open, and Duo blew in, a bag of groceries in one hand and a bakery box balanced in the other. "Hey, Wu!" he called cheerfully, thumping the box down in front of him, narrowly missing the oatmeal. "Wanna muffin?"

Wufei stared at him. "...muffin?" he asked blankly.

"Yeah, Wu, a muffin! You know, little round things, kinda like cupcakes? Only they're for breakfast. Want one?" He lifted the lid on the box, and the aroma of fresh, warm muffins filled the kitchen.

Possibly more of the house, too, since Heero and Trowa suddenly appeared.

"Where did you get those?" Heero demanded, stalking over and glaring at the box.

"Downtown. There's a little bakery, and don't freak, 'cause I cased* the whole town before I went in. No OZ in sight."

Heero grunted, and snagged a strawberry muffin.

Duo grinned. "Hey, Tro, want one? I got all kinds!"

Trowa nodded, and silently surveyed the selection.

"There's apple, and raisin, and all kinds of berry ones. Wu, which one do you want? Oh, wait - don't tell me! Let me try ESP!"

"ESP?" Wufei raised his eyes from staring at the luscious muffins and quirked an eyebrow. "You think you have extra sensory perception?"

"Yup!" The braided boy replied cheerfully. "And I'll prove it! Let's see..." his hand hovered over the muffins for a moment, then snatched one. "Here!" he plunked it down in front of Wufei. "Blueberry!"

Wufei stared at the muffin like it was a snake. How... how could Duo know that was his favorite? He glanced up at the grinning baka and quickly scowled. "Lucky guess."

"Was not! I'm psychic!"

"More like psycho..." Wufei muttered, but he grabbed the muffin anyway.

It was a really good muffin.

*

*

*

"I really do have ESP, you know." Duo draped himself over the back of the chair Wufei was sitting in, trying to peek at his book to see what the other boy was reading. It was in Chinese, so he didn't have any luck.

"I'm sure you do," Wufei said calmly, turning a page.

Duo scowled darkly. He wanted the boy to pay attention to him, and damn it! Wufei _was_ going to pay attention to him! "I'll prove it!"

"How?"

"I'll tell you... hmm... what month your birthday is in!"

Wufei smirked. "After all those questions, you're just going to guess?"

"Yup! Now... lemme think..."

"Don't strain anything," Heero remarked, glancing up from his laptop.

Trowa, who had been half-napping on the couch, looked up, too. His face was mildly interested, nothing more.

"I think... I think... December! Yeah, definitely December! Am I right?" Duo turned innocent violet eyes on Wufei.

05 was staring at him, his own ebony eyes wide with surprise.

"I _was_ right, wasn't I?!" Duo cheered, mentally smirking. Man, this was worth _money_, seeing Chang Wufei so shocked. He wondered if he could turn this even more to his advantage?

"Is your birthday in December?" Heero demanded, his eyes narrowed at Wufei. He didn't believe for a second that his idiot friend was really psychic - but he had definitely found some way of getting information about Wufei. Heero himself had tried to hack into the L5 database to get Wufei's birth date for Quatre and Duo, and he'd failed.

But only because it wasn't listed.

Wufei was too stunned to deny it; he just nodded, still staring at Duo.

Heero, uncharacteristically, grinned. "So, that makes you the youngest."

"Yes..." Trowa joined in, a tiny smile gracing his own lips. "Quatre's birthday is in October."

"Huh?" Wufei jerked his eyes away from Duo and stared at them. Too late, he realized what he'd given away. He tried to hide a blush behind his book, but Duo had no plans on leaving him alone.

"Guess that makes you our baby..." he crooned, hanging over the back of the chair again.

"I am _not_ an infant!" Wufei growled, keeping his eyes on his book.

"You're the youngest, so you're our baaabbbyyy..." Duo continued to croon, reaching down to stroke Wufei's hair teasingly.

Or not so teasingly, since he'd been wanting to do that ever since the first time he saw that sleek, dark head.

Wufei growled again and dodged away from his hand. "Maxwell..." he warned.

"Don't tease the baby, Duo," Trowa said softly, nearly laughing when Heero and Wufei both stared at him.

Duo grinned. "Okay, Tro. I'll leave our precious little one alone."

Heero gave in and snickered.

Wufei wished his sword wasn't in his room.

Duo was true to his word, though - he wandered over to the television and turned it on. Trowa started watching with him when he picked a nature program, and Heero turned back to his laptop. Wufei subsided back into reading...

...but he kept a wary eye on Maxwell.

**NIGHT 2**

Duo watched as Wufei got up and walked toward the bedroom. It had been an incredibly boring day, after his little 'fun with ESP!' was over.

Well - not that it was exactly _over_, but he hadn't wanted to embarrass Wufei in front of Trowa and Heero with his last amazing revelation.

He waited until Wufei had taken his night clothes and vanished into the bathroom, then he hurried to the bedroom. He was changed and under the covers by the time Wufei came in; the Chinese Pilot gave him a suspicious look but slid under the quilt on his side of the bed.

"Hey, Wu?"

"Yes?" The word was still laced with misgiving.

"You really don't believe me, do you? About being psychic?"

"No."

"Then how do you explain the muffins and the right month?" Duo asked teasingly.

"You found it out somehow. Probably hacked into O's database."

'_Now why didn't we think of that? And Heero wasted all that time on L5's security!_' "No, Wu, I swear no one tapped into O's info. Besides, why would he list that you like blueberry muffins?"

Wufei frowned. "So you found that out somewhere else. Or it was a lucky guess. I'm not discussing this further, Maxwell. It's time to sleep." He lay down, turning his back to Duo. "And, Maxwell?"

"Yeah, Wu?"

"My name is Wu_fei_."

"I know. I also know... that... you don't wear underwear. Doesn't that get chilly?"

Wufei made a startled noise and pulled the pillow over his head.

Duo grinned. He loved being evil.

*

*

*

Duo stayed awake long after Wufei's breathing had settled into a gentle rhythm. He watched as the minutes ticked slowly by, until an entire, excruciatingly long hour had gone past.

Then he was hovering over his bed-mate.

"Wufei?" he whispered softly, trying not to actually wake the boy up.

"Mmm?" was the reply he got.

"What's your favorite food?" Besides blueberry muffins, of course.

"...spaghetti..."

"Spaghetti?" he hadn't expected that. He'd been guessing something Chinese.

"With meatballs..." Wufei affirmed, still speaking in a far-off, dreamy tone.

Duo grinned. So - he knew how to make that. He'd be able to play psychic again with no problem, at all. Well, so long as the others didn't get suspicious over the fact that his ESP only worked on Wufei. Maybe he'd let Heero and Trowa in on the joke.

Maybe not. Heero might decide Wufei's sleep-talking was dangerous to their security, and try to train it out of him. Then where would all his fun be?

"What's your favorite color?" Not only fun, but he was learning so much about the boy he loved; he had practically no information at all, before.

"...green."

Well, that was a surprise. He'd expected white. "Why green?"

"...alive..."

Okay, he could see that. Green was the color of growing things, therefore green meant life to Wufei. "Mine's blue," he told the sleeping boy, knowing Wufei wouldn't remember but wanting to tell him anyway. "What's your favorite movie?"

Wufei just frowned, and Duo remembered he'd never seen him watch a movie. "Okay, forget it. Wufei... why won't you let us get close to you?"

Where had that come from? He hadn't meant to get so serious.

"...go away..."

"What?" He leaned closer. Was Wufei telling him to go away?

"You'll just go away," the smaller boy said clearly, his expression unhappy.

"No, we wouldn't," Duo whispered, feeling his heart ache.

"Everyone does," Wufei sighed, and cuddled closer to his pillow.

Duo couldn't resist reaching out to stroke his hair again. "I wouldn't, Wufei."

"...everyone," Wufei whispered, and sniffled slightly.

Oh, gods, he didn't want to make Wufei cry! But he could stop himself. "Will you ever let any of us close?"

"...dun' know..." Wufei slurred slightly, his eyebrows drawing together.

"If you _were_ going to let one of us close, who would it be?" Duo whispered, and waited in breathless anticipation for the answer. Please, please, please...

"...baka..."

"You mean Duo?" His heart started climbing up his throat. Wufei would let him close?! Talk about your dreams coming true!

Wufei nodded slightly. "Baka." he said again.

"Why Duo?"

"...like him. Smiles... laughs... no one else ever..." It was hard to follow the muffled words, but Duo managed it.

"Because he's happy? But what if that's just an act?"

Wufei nodded again. "...is an act... but... not always..."

Wufei knew it was an act. Knew it was a mask. Realized that sometimes he didn't feel as joyous as he acted.

Realized that sometimes he did.

No wonder he loved the boy...

"Do you like Duo?" he whispered again, leaning even closer to Wufei.

"...mmm."

What the _hell_ did 'mmm' mean?! Was that 'yes' or 'no'?!

"Do you?" he prompted.

"...mmm...hmm..."

Well, that _sounded_ affirmative. Now - to find out _how_ Wufei liked him.

"Wufei... would you kiss Duo, if you had the chance?"

"...kill me..."

"No, he wouldn't. He likes you. Would you kiss him?"

"...likes me?" Wufei looked puzzled.

Duo stopped stroking his hair and cupped his cheek. "A lot."

"...okay."

"So you _would_ kiss him?"

Wufei nodded.

Duo nearly crowed.

Wufei _liked_ him!!!

He pulled his hand away from the boy reluctantly, resisting the urge to just jump him, then and there. He couldn't do that yet; Wufei would freak out.

He had to make plans...

* A/N : My beta reader Discordia (hugs Discordia) found this confusing, so I thought I'd explain it: to 'case' something is a thief's term for checking the security of a place. It's pretty much an American term, since Duo is both American and a thief, I thought it was appropriate.


	3. Day Three & Night Three

**DAY 3**

Something was going on.

Wufei eyed Duo suspiciously - the braided boy had been surprisingly quiet all day; yet, his manic grin was firmly in place. More than once, he'd seen him just staring off into space, his eyes dreamy. Even Heero and Trowa were getting uncomfortable. Heero hadn't taken his eyes off him in hours, and Trowa jumped every time Duo moved.

"It's almost time to eat!" Duo said suddenly, making all _three_ of them jump. They were all in the little living room; it had been eerily quiet. "My turn to make dinner! What do you guys want?"

"Hn," was Heero's response. They all knew 01 could care less what he ate.

Trowa just shrugged.

Duo turned on Wufei. "Then I'll make Wu's favorite. Let's see... that would be..."

Oh, not again! Wufei braced himself. He'd never eaten his favorite meal in front of the others, there was no way in the universe that Duo could guess...

"Spaghetti!"

...or, maybe he could.

The other two Pilots were looking at him expectantly, so he just sighed and nodded, trying not to look as stunned as he felt.

"With meatballs!"

Well, there went _that_ little idea! He couldn't help but gape at Duo. The boy gave him an impossibly happy grin and vanished into the kitchen.

"How is he doing that?" Wufei asked the others, unable to keep a slightly plaintive tone out of his voice.

"Do you keep a diary?" Trowa asked.

"No."

"Computer journal?" Heero demanded.

"No."

"Do you have letters, or any personal papers with you?"

"No. And there are none in Nataku, or in any other safehouse, either."

"Then he's doing something else. We'll find out." Heero sounded completely calm.

Easy for _him_; he wasn't the one Duo was freaking out! Wufei huffed and got up; he needed to meditate or something - anything, really - to get his mind off of Duo and how he was finding out all this personal information.

*

*

*

Duo put the finishing touches to his meal and then went to find the others. Heero and Trowa were sitting _very_ close together on the couch; they jumped apart guiltily when he snickered.

"Dinner."

"Hn." was Heero's reply, while Trowa turned slightly pink and gazed studiously at the wall.

Duo snickered again, and went to find Wufei.

The Chinese boy was sitting in the middle of the small backyard, trying to meditate. The safehouse was in a crowded suburb - Heero had thought it was the perfect cover for a few days, Oz would never _dream_ of looking for them there, and they wouldn't stay long enough for the neighbors to start wondering why there were never any adults around.

What none of them had thought of was the fact that the place was crowded with children. There were half a dozen of them hanging on the fence, staring at Wufei. His Dragon was calmly ignoring them.

Duo grinned, and waved at them, then poked the other boy. "Wu, man, dinner's ready."

Slanted black eyes opened and blinked slowly at him; Duo had to restrain himself from pouncing.

"Dinner?"

"Yeah, spaghetti, remember?"

Wufei rolled his eyes and then let them drift over the summer-green yard, still purposefully ignoring the staring children.

"C'mon, Wu," Duo coaxed again, "stop admiring your favorite color and let's go eat."

"How are you doing that?!" Wufei said hotly, leaping to his feet and grabbing Duo's shoulders.

The braided boy gave him a sweetly innocent smile. "I'm psychic."

"You are not!"

"Then you tell _me_ how I know!"

Wufei had no reply for that. He grumbled and let him go, turning and stalking into the house.

Duo gave the gaping kids one more wave and skipped after him, grinning like a loon.

This was so much fun!

And he knew _exactly _what he was going to ask tonight!

*

*

*

It was good spaghetti, Wufei had to admit. He'd eaten every bit of his serving, and Duo had given him more without him having to ask. Heero and Trowa seemed to appreciate as well - their own consumption proved that. There wasn't a trace of leftovers.

Now Trowa was washing the dishes, while Heero wiped down the kitchen. Wufei had swept the floor and taken the dishtowels and cloth napkins - there were no paper ones to be found - to the laundry. They were switching chores each evening.

Tomorrow was Heero's turn to cook.

None of them were looking forward to it.

Heero's food was... edible. That was about the nicest thing one could say. Plain, straight-forward, nothing fancy. His 'specialty' was baked chicken with no sauce, and mashed potatoes cooked without salt.

Yummy.

Wufei kept his mind firmly on thoughts of Heero's culinary skills as Duo wandered into the basement. He would _not_ pay attention to that baka - he _wouldn't_! He dumped detergent into the washing machine and closed the lid, listening to make sure the load sounded balanced.

"Wu..."

"Wufei." he corrected, still not looking at him.

"Wu_fei_... you like me, right?"

He blinked. What was the boy going on about, now? He finally turned puzzled dark eyes to Duo, and found him looking oddly serious. "What do you mean?"

"I mean, we argue and stuff, but... we're friends, right?"

Gods - was Duo coming to cry on his shoulder over losing Heero to Trowa?! Wufei wasn't sure he could handle that, but he knew he couldn't deny Duo when he looked so lost. "I guess so."

"Great!" Just like that, Duo's face went from earnest to delighted. "I just wanted to make sure!"

"...why?"

"'Cause there should always be friendship first!" Duo said, then glomped him. Before Wufei could recover, he had vanished up the stairs, leaving the other Pilot to stare after him.

Duo was so weird.

What did he mean, 'first'?

**NIGHT 3**

Duo thought Wufei would _never_ fall asleep.

Every time he peeked, the other boy was gazing at the ceiling, eyes wide open. He didn't seem the least bit tired. He wondered if he'd gone to far with the 'psychic' bit, because Wufei definitely seemed to have something on his mind.

Finally, about an hour and a half after they had gone to bed, Wufei drifted off.

Duo forced himself to give the boy _another_ hour, so he would be deeply asleep.

Then he was hovering over him again. "Wufei..."

"...wha'...?"

"Did Duo make good spaghetti?"

"...yes!" Wufei smiled softly in his sleep, and Duo had to restrain himself again. Damn, that boy was too cute for his own good! Too bad Wufei would kill him if he ever said so.

...or said so while the boy was awake.

"Wufei... you're really cute, do you know that?"

"Am not..."

"Yes, you are." He paused for a moment, trying to remember what he wanted to ask next. The list of questions he'd come up with had flown right out of his mind when Wufei smiled. "Um... do you like... what would you want for a pet?"

"Cat."

Figured. Wufei reminded him of a cat, the graceful way he moved, the unconsciously dainty way he ate and kept his clothes neat. The cute way he snarled when he got angry. Duo could almost imagine him with laid-back ears and a fluffed-out tail when he did that.

Maybe he shouldn't imagine him that way. It started a sweet ache in his groin. Before he realized what he was saying, another question tumbled out of his mouth. "Are you a virgin?"

"No."

Well, _that_ wasn't what he expected to hear! Who had Wufei been sleeping with?! Duo nearly snarled, himself, at the thought of one of the other Pilots with _his_ Dragon! "Wufei! Who did you have sex with?!"

Before he could slap himself for asking that, Wufei was answering.

The words that came out of that pretty mouth shocked Duo so badly that he collapsed on top of the smaller boy.

*

*

*

Wufei was startled awake when a heavy weight landed on his chest. For a second he panicked, then he recognized the wide violet eyes staring down at him. Before he could demand to know what the boy was doing on top of him, Duo cut him off.

"Wufei?! You were _married_?!"

Rage flooded his soul. "How do you know that?" he nearly shouted, grabbing Duo's arms in a painfully tight grip. "Damn it all, _how do you know that_?!"

"You talk in your sleep!" Duo replied hotly, not caring if he was giving himself away. "Why didn't you ever tell us?! Where's your wife?"

"I never told you because it didn't matter! And she's dead!"

Duo's face went blank. "Oh... I... I'm sorry, Wufei."

Wufei sighed, his anger fading as rapidly as it flared. "Don't be. I'm sad, but I'm not heartbroken."

"Didn't you... love her?"

He wondered for a second about the lost tone of Duo's voice, then answered. "No. It was an arranged marriage, when we were fourteen. We hated each other."

"Fourteen's pretty young to be getting married!"

Wufei smirked. "Not in my culture. You're considered an adult when you're fourteen."

"Oh... That kinda sucks. Doesn't give you much chance to be a kid."

"I never got that anyway." Wufei didn't know why he was spilling all this to Duo, but he couldn't seem to shut up. "I was in training to be the leader of my clan; there was never any time for me to be a child."

"That _really_ sucks. So... what was her name? If you don't mind me asking..."

"Meiran. Long Meiran."

"Was she pretty?"

"Yes... in a tomboy sort of way. I used to tell her she needed to be more womanly; she used to tell me I should be more of a man."

"Sounds like a lot of marriages I know."

Wufei snickered; he couldn't help it. "Maybe. So... I talk in my sleep?"

"Yeah," Duo's face went back to grinning, amusement sparking in his amethyst eyes. "You'll talk about _anything_, man. That's how I learned all your favorite stuff."

"I should have known," Wufei grumbled, "no wonder Meiran always knew everything. I couldn't figure out why I could never keep a secret from her."

It was Duo's turn to laugh.

Wufei scowled at him. "So, you're _not_ psychic?"

"Nope, just psycho! It's fun to talk to you, though. And admit it - you would _never_ have told me when your birthday was."

"Never," Wufei agreed, and they both drifted into silence for a moment.

Then Duo went back to the subject that had startled him so badly.

"So... you're not a virgin?"

Wufei blushed bright red and squirmed. "Why did you ask me _that_?"

Duo had the grace to look slightly ashamed. "Sorry - it just kinda slipped out. I was wondering because... well, never mind. But wait - you said you and Meiran hated each other! Did that change?"

"Not for a long time," Wufei snorted.

"Then..."

His companion sighed. "We did our duty. Neither of us wanted to... but... the Elders were threatening to 'examine' Meiran. To see if she was still... you know."

"A virgin?"

"Yes," Wufei flushed miserably. "So we had sex, once. She hated it, she said it hurt and told me I was clumsy; she never wanted to do it again."

"It does hurt the first time, but it gets better. _Lots_ better. And anyway - not wanting to do it again was probably just because you guys didn't get along."

"Maybe."

"And I doubt if you were any clumsier than any other guy at his first time, so don't worry about that."

Wufei was pretty sure his face was going to be permanently red. "Can we change the subject, please?"

"Sure, Wu! What other embarrassing things do you want to talk about?"

"Well - if you _must_ discuss embarrassment - what else did you ask me?"

"Mmm... just who you liked."

Wufei sat upright sharply, and stared at him in dismay. "W-what?!"

"I _said_ I asked you who you liked," Duo purred at him. "I must say, the answer was _very_ interesting..."

"Maxwell!"

"Oh, c'mon, Wu! You call me 'Duo' in your sleep!" That was stretching the truth a bit, but he didn't care.

"I... I..." Wufei couldn't think of a thing to say. There was no way he'd told Duo he liked anyone else, because he didn't. Not in the way Duo meant.

He wished that the bed would come to life and eat him, to save him from this embarrassment.

"Hey, Wu..." the voice was alarmingly close to his ear, but he refused to look. He stared steadily at the window.

"Wuuuufeeeeiiiiii..." Something warm and wet touched his ear and he jerked around, eyes wide.

Just in time for Duo to kiss him.

His mind went completely blank.

Duo pressed against his lips firmly, his tongue gently prying them apart. It wormed its way past his teeth and into the warm wetness of his mouth, stroking gently along his tongue and coaxing it into playing along.

When Wufei's mind finally woke back up, he was flat on his back on the bed, with Duo looming over him, smiling even though he was every bit as breathless as Wufei.

"Damn, Wu, you're a good kisser. I thought you would be..." His smile grew unutterably sweet. "You know I'm crazy about you, right?"

"Y-you are?!" Wufei was amazed. Duo Maxwell liked _him_? "I always... I thought you liked Heero."

Duo sniffed. "Nah - buddies. He's always been loony over Trowa; I never had a chance even if I wanted one. Which I didn't. Not once I saw you."

Wufei blinked at him in a way that reminded him of a confused kitten - Duo had to kiss him again.

Then he sighed, and curled up again. Neither of them was really ready to go further - he wouldn't deny he was turned on, but he'd just told Wufei that he liked him. They could have wild monkey sex later, when his... his koi! ....wouldn't be freaked out about it.

That didn't stop him from pulling Wufei tight against him, of course.

Wufei just sighed and snuggled a little, not caring if Duo teased him for _that._ He liked snuggling, always had. He was surprised he hadn't already cuddled up to Duo in his sleep - it was one of the things he'd been dreading.

Now he didn't have to worry about it anymore.

But there was one thing he _did_ have to worry about...

"Duo?"

"Yeah, Wu-chan?"

"No more nighttime conversations, okay?"

"...okay. If you promise to talk to me when we're awake."

"I promise."

"Deal."

And he sealed it with one last kiss.

*

*

*

A tall figure slipped away from the door and went back to the living room, snuggling on the pull-out couch with a slightly smaller figure.

"So?"

"Wufei talks in his sleep."

"Security risk?"

"Negative. Shared a room with him before. No talking. Seems to do it only around Duo."

Silence.

"Should we tell him?"

"No need. Duo already did."

"Oh."

"Right before he kissed him."

"?! Those two idiots finally got together?!"

"Yes."

More silence.

Then snickering.

"...Heero?"

"Mmpf! Our Baby and our Baka!"

The snickering was suddenly doubled.

"H-heero?" The taller boy wiped tears from his eyes.

"Hn?"

"Don't say that around Wufei, all right?"

"Why?"

"Because," soft lips brushed against his cheek, "I prefer you alive."

And Heero 'hn'd his agreement.

~owari~


End file.
